The Secret Lovers
by desiredandloved
Summary: Alicia and Massie want each other. But the PC (except Claire) think of people liking the same gender, freaks. They will have to keep it a secret, whether they like it or not.


- Dylan -

" Hi Massie!" I waved. I was Skyping with Massie. I was truly happy talking to Massie. She was one of the most important people in my life. She looks really happy, and older. But that makes sense, since we are in tenth grade. Its been three years ever since she left to England and left Alicia to take care of The Pretty Committee. Massie was the Alpha until she gave the position to Alicia. " Hi Dyl!" she waved back. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing." I said. She had her hair in a high bun and was wearing brown eyeliner. Her lips looked glossy and pink. "Dyl, can I ask you something?" she asked, looking nervous, yet strangely excited. "Sure" I asked. She took a deep breath and covered the webcam. "Are you still dating Derrick?" she finally asked. "Actually, yes. I am." I said, confused. "Why?" I asked again. " Oh, just asking." she said. She was still covering the webcam. "Call Leesh, Claire, and Kris." she ordered. "Okay" I nodded. She then logged off. I got worried, but still called, waiting for them to answer.

- Alicia -

I was doing my make up right now. I think I look ah-mazing in my red, Ralph Lauren mini-dress, white Ya-Ya flats, and Tiffany black diamond bangles. My hair was up in a glossy high pony, and my make-up was red lip-gloss, black mascara, and black eye-liner. While I was admiring my-self in the mirror, my phone rang. I walked back to my room, and answered the phone. "Hullo?" I asked. "Hi Leesh, its Dyl. Can you come to my house?" she asked. "Sure, what for?" I asked, curious. "Mass told me to." she said. When I heard Massie's name, my heart leaped. I missed her a lot. "Okay. Right now?" I wondered. "Yup." she said. "Be right there." I grabbed my purse and went out the door.

- Claire -

I was with my boyfriend, Cam, when I heard my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and answered. "Hello?" "Hey Claire, Its Dyl. Can you come to my house?" she asked. "The PC is coming." she added. "Fine. Right now?" I questioned. "Yup" she said. "Okay, be right there." I said. "Bye" I added. I hung up and grabbed my coat. Cam looked at me. "Where are you going?" he asks. His blue eye was filled with confusion, and his green one was filled with kindness. "Meeting with the PC." I explained. "Ill meet you later, kay?" I asked. "Okay." he responded. I waved and got into my car.

- Kristen -

I was stretching and warming up, just for fun, when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hey Kris, its Dyl, can you come over, like, right now?" she asked. "Um, sure." I stammered. I hung up. Then, I grabbed my Juicy sweatshirt and put it on. I checked my-self fast in the mirror. My hair was pin-straight, my H&M skinny jeans hugged me in the right places, and my cheeks were light pink. Once I was satisfied, I wrote a note explaining where I was, and jumped in my car to Dylan's house.

- Massie -

I felt excited to see my best friends again. I just returned to my old house and wanted to surprise the PC. I entered the house and inhaled the smell. It smelled like home. "Ahhh" I ran to my room and plopped on my bed. Then I checked my appearance in the mirror. I knew I chose a good outfit. I was wearing a gray Alexander Wang jersey t-shirt dress that was cinched with a gold braided belt. I wore black sheer stockings and red suede heels. My hair was in flirty waves, and my brown eyeliner brought out the gold flecks in my amber eyes. My lips were glossy and my cheeks had a light pink tint to them. I gave my self a 9.8 and grabbed my Black Satin Chanel clutch. I went out the door and drove to Dylan's house.

- Dylan -

"Hi guys!" I said. The PC was here and I welcomed them in. They sat down in the living room. "Hey!" they responded. We talked and gossiped about a lot of things. Then , everyone heard their Galaxies ring. They cocked their heads, and read their new message. " Come outside." they read. The PC didn't know who it was from. Dylan shrugged and padded over to the door. She heard The PC trailing behind her. Dylan opened the door, and was shocked.

- Alicia -

I was gossiping with the PC when we got these strange messages. From an unknown caller; Come outside. I was a bit worried, but then I relaxed for no apparent reason. I saw Dylan shrug and walk to the door. She opened the brown oak door, and the PC had their faces full of shock.

- Claire -

The PC was just chatting and joking around in Dylan's living room. Right when Dylan was about to stand to get us sodas, we heard our cells ringing and a message glowed on the blue screens. " Go Outside" . I tried to check who it was from but no such luck. Dylan just shrugged and walked slowly to the door. She opened it, and it was the most amazing sight.


End file.
